The Good 'Ol Days!
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Nobody has attempted this before so, here I go! Ever wonder what happened during the good 'ol days of Maddie, Jack, and Vlad? Well here it is! R&R plz! Constructive crtiscism and nice reviews only! Thank you! M&J story!
1. Out of High School and Off To College!

A/N: Hello ppl! I'm really excited about this story! Nobody has ever attempted an M/J fic! So I'm really excited where this'll go! So read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: Out of High School and Off To College!

The day was sunny over in Spittoon, Arkansas in the year 1980, where a young lady no younger than twenty with red curly bushy hair and a petite outline. She was dragging a bunch of suitcases and bags "This stuff is so heavy!"

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't pack so much stuff, maybe you'd be able to carry it out yourself!" exclaimed a woman who looked like the young woman, but maybe a couple years older and a lot more muscular.

The petite one threw a heavy looking suitcase into a 1977 Monte Carlo "You didn't have to help me ya know."

"Well ya know it's the biggest thing of my little sister's life, going off to college and all that good stuff." Said the muscular woman, "You're a lot smarter than me, at least you're going off to college and not going to be still living in our parents house."

The petite young woman chuckled and smiled. She reached over to her older sister and gave her a hug "Thanks Alicia that means a lot to me."

"Hey, what are big sisters for?"

All of a sudden a bright flash went off in their faces. They covered their faces in fright. They looked up and saw two older people, a man and a woman, standing there smiling. Alicia and her little sister looked at each other and the little sister started talking "I thought they would be asleep! It's five o'clock in the morning!"

Alicia shrugged as the man and woman came towards them "Oh Madeline, I just can't believe that you're already off to college!" screamed the woman

"Mom, it's Maddie, not Madeline!" grunted Maddie "I hate that name!"

"We'll miss you a lot," stated the man "But your attitude is one thing we're not going to miss."

Maddie grunted and rolled her eyes, the mom spoke up "Exactly what I mean."

Maddie laughed and gave both her parents a hug "I'll miss you guys!"

Her parents returned the hug "We'll miss you too!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"Have fun!"

"Live your life!"

"Make new friends!"

"Live your dreams!"

"Don't grow up too fast!"

Maddie smiled and jumped into her car and drove off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie pulled up in front of a house where she saw another family standing outside the house talking and hugging, she honked "Hey, are you coming?"

The people hugged one last time and the girl that looked Asian and had black hair jumped into the car "Well it's about time!" the girl exclaimed

"Sorry, Harriet I was stuck with my family!"

"So was I, but I didn't wait!" she exclaimed "And stop calling me Harriet or I'll call you Madeline!"

"Deal, I shall call you Harri."

"Fine with me!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later the next day Maddie and Harri were at a gas station and they were coming out of the building "Do you have any idea where were going?" Harry asked. She was holding all the food they decided to get while their stop there.

"Yeah, I do now, that guy inside really helped."

There was also two guys walking towards them, there was a skinny one with a pale shade of blue hair and a skinny body and the other one had a bigger body with black hair pulled back in a mullet "Jack, you're going to run into somebody!" asked the smaller man

"No I'm not!" said Jack who was walking backwards

Before Jack could stop, he ran into Maddie. With the size of his body, she was hit so hard she fell to the ground!

Jack instantly realized what happened and lent a helping hand "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it was my fault; I should've been watching where I was going!"

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks for asking."

Maddie picked up her map, dusted herself off and walked away. But as she was walking away she turned around to look at him one more time then turned back around.

Jack walked away but then he turned back around, he wasn't walking backwards, but turned back around to take a quick glance at her then turned back around.

But if only at that time they knew that they would meet up again and fate would bring them together in a way that they never thought possible for them at that time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie and Harri walked out of their car and up to their destination called 'University of Wisconsin' "We're here!" screamed Harri

"Finally!" yawned Maddie

"We're finally in higher education!"

"No more parents!"

"No more rules!"

"OH YEAH!" they both screamed at the same time

They stepped up on the curb and started walking towards the school "So what do you think we'll find here?"

"I don't know?" answered Maddie "Our future?"

Before Maddie could turn back around she slammed right into a bulletin board "OW SON OF A…"

"Hey," Harri said, she helped her up "are you alright?"

"Yeah, my face hurts though." Maddie answered "I'm just a target for random objects today aren't I?"

But before Harri could answer, Maddie turned her attention to something on the bulletin board "Look!"

"What is it?" Harri asked

"An announcement for a new club." Maddie answered "It's called the ghost club. I love ghosts!"

"Oh great, you found one thing here already, your obsession!"

But Maddie wasn't listening, she was reading the flyer it said…

_Ghost club_

_Are you interested in ghosts? Then this is the place for you! _

_Held every Wednesday at 5pm by Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters._

_See you there!_

Maddie smiled, she knew that this place was going to be great! Her future was here and she knew she was going to find it!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Hate it? Love it? No flames, but if I messed up, please leave some constructive criticism so I can make this story as great as ever! Thanx!  Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. Gross dorm rooms and familiar faces

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy!!! I hope u like this chapter! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: Gross dorm rooms and familiar faces

Maddie and Harri walked into their dorm room sat their stuff down. They looked around the room and grimaced at the size of the room and the condition it was in. The size of the room was so small that it looked like they could barely walk around in it! The condition looked horrible. It looked like it had been over a hundred years old, moldy looking, dust everywhere, old wall types, you name it!!!!

"Ugh!" Maddie groaned "This place is ugly!"

"I know!" Harri agreed "This place looks like it came out of the Little House on the Prairie!"

"Then let's redecorate!" Maddie exclaimed

Harri nodded the turned to her "I like your thinking!"

After they were done unpacking, they started to redecorate the room with anything they brought with them that would go on the walls, posters, pictures, random newspaper/magazine clippings, you name it.

When they were finally done it didn't look so small, ugly and uncomfortable as it did before. They sat down on their beds and looked around the room "Well we did it! We turned something ugly into something prettier!" exclaimed Harri

"Yeah" Maddie said with no enthusiasm

"What's wrong?"

Maddie sighed "I've been thinking about the future a lot. Like, I'm scared of what's to happen."

Harri went over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder "Don't be so worried! Everything will be fine."

Maddie sighed "I guess so. But what if everything turns out for the worst?"

Harri smiled "It won't, trust me." Harri answered "This isn't high school anymore, no more stupid drama! Everything will be excellent!"

Maddie smiled and looked at the clock. Her eyes went wide when she realized what time it was "Oh crap! Harri, we've got to go!"

Harri looked at the clock and she jumped off the bed "WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING!"

Maddie and Harri got ready and ran out of their dorm quicker than you could say 'run'!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next few days went by pretty fast. Maddie and Harri went their separate ways Harri went off to her classes which included her major in journalism! Maddie went to her classes too, except her major was in science of the paranormal.

The day of the Ghost Club finally came! Maddie was really excited for this day! She wondered what she would find in this club. Would it be fun or boring? A lot of people or very few people? But she pondered the most was if in this very club was where she would meet her future.

Maddie walked into the room where the club was being held. She noticed that there was nobody in the room.

"Hello?" Maddie called out

After a few seconds somebody answered her "Just a minute!"

After what sounded like a few crashes, clanks, and some cursing somebody came out. Maddie had that look on her face that said _'where have I seen this person before?'. _The man wit blue/grey hair walked over to her "You here for the ghost club?"

"Yes… yes I am." She answered

"Good," said the man "What's your name?"

"Maddie, Maddie Tucker." Maddie answered "Yours?"

"Vlad, Vlad Masters." Vlad answered "So what is Maddie short for? Madison? Madelyn? Madeline?

"Madeline," Maddie answered "but I don't like my full name, so I prefer Maddie."

"I can deal with calling you that."

They both chuckled and then heard a voice in the background "V-man, did you make our newest member feel comfortable?"

The voice came from behind the back of the room and the person from behind there finally emerged. It was a tall, plump man with black hair that was in the style of a mullet.

Maddie stared at this man; she now knew where she had seen these people before! It was on her way to college and she ran into him and was knocked over!

"Hey!" exclaimed the man "I know you! You're the girl that I knocked over at the gas station!"

"That's me!" Maddie chuckled. Something inside of her was making her more nervous when she talked to him.

"Did I ever tell you that I was sorry for that?"

"Twice" Maddie answered

"Well, I'm still sorry for that incident!"

Maddie chuckled like a little girl and the man soon followed her. After a few moments of chuckling, the man spoke up "So, anyways, my name is Jack Fenton. What's yours?"

"Madeline Tucker." Maddie answered "But please, call me Maddie."

"Okay Maddie, welcome to the club and we're just trying to figure out some experiments to do in this club."

"Sounds like what every club starts the year out with."

"Yeah, but we thought of some things during the summer." Vlad answered, finally speaking up. He felt a sudden jealously that Jack was starting to get the girl, it wasn't fair! Jack always got the girls!

"What is it?"

"It's a ghost portal!" Jack exclaimed

Maddie looked around, excited but then confused and disappointed after she found nothing "Where is it?"

"Oh, well, we haven't done anything yet though." Jack answered "It's all on paper, but, it should be done soon!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Maddie exclaimed happily. She looked at her watch and gasped "Oh my gosh! Sorry guys, but I've got to cut my time here short!"

"See you next week?" Jack asked

"I'll see you next week!" Maddie answered with a smile on her face

She walked out of the room, but not without looking back… at Jack Fenton that is. Not only that but Jack also looked back at her as she walked out of the room…

…from that day on, both of their lives were changed forever.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: OMG, I'm truly sorry it took so long!!! I've been very busy!!! I hope you liked the chapter!!! Review please!!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990

P.S. Happy early Halloween!!!


	3. Chicken Noodle Soup

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!! U kno, I really have no idea wut to write for this chapter!!! oO So I might just make a filler chapter and think of something. I just thought of something for this chapter, but it will have practically nothing to do wit this story!!! It's the same everything else, but its diff. Read plz!!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Chicken Noodle Soup with a Soda on the Side

Maddie and Harri walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. They went up to the line and stood there.

"Ya know it would've been great if we didn't have to come here!" Harri yelled

"I know but I'm out of money, you're out of money!" Maddie replied "We need to start watching our money!"

"But anything is better than the cafeteria!"

Before Maddie could answer to that somebody big came up behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Jack Fenton.

"Hey Jack!" Maddie exclaimed

"Hey Maddie!"

"Do you come here often?"

He looked around nervously "Um…" he hesitated "okay yeah I do."

Maddie laughed and then turned to Harri "Oh! Jack, this is my friend Harri Chin. Harri, Jack, and vice versa."

"It's nice to meet you." Jack stuck out his hand and Harri shook it

"It's nice to meet you too." Harri replied back

There was silence for a second then Maddie broke the silence "So what kind of food do they serve here?"

Jack shrugged "Sometimes it's okay sometimes it's not."

Maddie and Harri nodded their head and they moved on as the line kept moving. When they finally got to the server they got a bowl full of soup!

"Chicken noodle soup?" Harri asked

They moved on and they soon got to the drink area. They noticed that all they had there was soda.

"With a soda on the side?" Maddie asked

"Is that healthy?" Harri asked

They walked over to a nearby empty table and sat down. Maddie sat down and got a loose bolt chair, Harri sat down and she almost fell through the almost broken seat, Jack sat down and made the whole table shift.

After a few minutes of silence, Harri spoke up "I don't like this!"

"Oh come on Harri it isn't that bad!" Maddie disagreed

Harri took her spoon, grabbed a bit of the soup, look at it and then slowly dumped it all back in the plate. The soup looked like it was slimy "It isn't?"

Maddie grimaced at the food. Next to Maddie Jack was quickly eating his lunch. Maddie and Harri looked at him "You like that?" Maddie asked

He nodded his head then started to walk away "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Football practice."

"You play football?" Harri asked

"Yep, I'm the quarterback!" Jack said proudly

"Is that where Vlad is?" Maddie asked

"Who's Vlad?" Harri asked

"Yep!" Jack answered "That's why he wasn't with me today."

"Well, okay!" Maddie answered "I guess I'll see you later."

"See you Maddie!" Jack replied. He turned to Harri "Nice meeting you Harri."

"Nice meeting you too." Harri answered

He left just as quickly as he ate his lunch. Maddie turned around with a huge smile on her face. Harri gasped "You like him?"

Maddie kept her smile "Maybe."

Harri smiled then turned to her untouched food. She once again grimaced at it "Um, you want to get out of here?"

Maddie's smile vanished and looked at her food "Yeah let's get out of here!"

They both picked up their tray and threw their food in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Eh… not my best, but it's going to get way better next chapter!!! I just didn't want to put that as this chapter b/c it'll be too soon!!  Review plz!!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. Puppy Love?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanx for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! I'm really excited to write this chapter! Ur going to luv it:D Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Puppy Love?

A few weeks later…

Jack's P.O.V.

It was once again another Wednesday in the Ghost Club. Maddie was there working on the calculations, Vlad was making sure everything was working right and in place, and I, Jack Fenton, was taking orders. Yep, it was just another Wednesday.

Ghost hunting is one of my hobbies. I like to come here and help my buddies out with ghost inventions. Even though it is just us three, I like to come.

There is also another reason why I come here. Her name is…

"Jack? Have you screwed the screw on the box yet?" asked Maddie

"Huh? What?" I asked. I was completely oblivious to what was happening around me at this time. "Oh, um no, I haven't."

"Well, that is one of the main pieces to the ghost portal." Maddie answered "So can you please get it done?"

I watched her walk over to the piece and pick it up. Unfortunately when she picked up the piece, it was hooked up to something and it started bringing it with it. She stopped and unplugged it. When she did that she knocked over a can of diet cola and it spilled all over the blue prints for the ghost portal.

I jumped up and walked over to her where she was rushing around to get the mess cleaned up. I grabbed the nearest paper towels and started to help her clean up the mess. She instantly started apologizing.

"Oh! I am such a klutz!" she exclaimed

"Oh, it's not your fault!" I disagreed

"No, I'm the idiot that spilled the soda! Let me clean it up!"

"No! I insist!"

Just when I was arguing with Maddie my hand slipped towards her hand and touched hers. I looked at her and then turned away, blushing.

Maddie's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Did he just touch my hand? I looked at him and then turned away, blushing. He probably doesn't like me.

Though, I shouldn't be giving him any vibes…

"Um, you can let go of my hand now." Jack stated

I looked at him then instantly pulled my hand from his "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Jack replied

I watched as he went to clean off the blueprints. I sighed in relief. How big of a doofus could I be? He probably thinks I'm some weird girl and not even worth his time.

I went back to what I was doing. I looked back at him. I wondered what made me like him so much. I, tiny little Madeline Tucker and him, Jack Fenton, not much of a match.

I sighed. Why was I thinking about him anyway? I've already…

"The blueprints," Vlad screamed "they're ruined!"

Normal P.O.V

"Now Vlad," Jack tried to console him "I'm sure that we can do something about it."

"What if we can't, huh?" Vlad asked "What if they're ruined forever?"

"Um guys…" Maddie tried to speak up

"Then our dream is ruined!" Vlad yelled

"Guys…"

"Don't be so pessimistic Vlad!" Jack yelled

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They both screamed at the same time

"The blueprints are laminated."

They looked down at the blueprints. They took it over to the trash can and dumped the coffee in there. It instantly came off.

Both Vlad and Jack looked at each other then at Maddie who was sitting over by the portal and giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vlad asked

"Nothing, just that… you guys… couldn't even figure out the blue prints was laminated!"

They both glared at her but after a few seconds they both started to laugh with her. After a few minutes the laughter died down and Jack spoke up "Eh, it's getting late guys, lets just call it a night."

They all nodded. Jack walked over to Maddie as she was picking up her purse and notebook and spoke up. "Um… Maddie?"

She turned around towards him with a smile on her face "Yes Jack."

He started to scratch the back of his neck "I was wondering um…" he hesitated; he didn't know what to say next "can I walk you back to your dorm?"

Maddie gave a warm smile and nodded her head "Sure Jack, that'd be wonderful." Jack smiled. That gave him enough time to think what he was going to say.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As both Jack and Maddie walked down towards her dorm, conversation kept going. They both enjoyed each other's company, especially Maddie who was starting to get a little homesick.

There was silence for a few seconds. Jack looked at a silent Maddie "You okay?"

Maddie looked up at him "Eh, I'm fine, just a little homesick is all."

"I know how that feels." Jack admitted "Last year I missed my home town too. The good thing was is that I had Vladdie with me. We've been friends for years."

There was silence for about another few minutes then Jack spoke up "Hey, um… do you want to go to the hang-out? It's where all the people hang out after school hours."

Maddie shrugged "Sure"

They walked over to the place and ordered what they were going to have. Maddie ordered a chocolate and vanilla twist ice cream cone and Jack ordered a cheeseburger with fries.

"You're not hungry?" Jack asked

"No, I don't eat that much." Maddie answered "I don't get hungry very easily."

Jack nodded. He really didn't know why girls didn't eat very much, but all he knew is that he was a man, a man that ate a lot and didn't care about his weight.

They soon finished their food and walked out of the hang-out. They walked over to her dorm area and walked inside.

They walked up to her door and stopped "Thanks for taking me over to the hang-out and back over to my dorm."

"Oh, it's no problem really." Jack admitted "Well um… goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jack started walking away _'Come on Fenton, just do it, ask her out. Do it. DO IT!' _his sub-conscious screamed. He turned around in a fast way that he almost got whip-lash.

"Um… Maddie?" Jack asked as Maddie was opening the door

"Yes Jack?"

'"D…do you want to go… I mean… would you like to go out with me Friday night on a date?" Jack inhaled, he finally got that out

Maddie instantly froze in her place. Her heart started racing at a hundred miles a minute. She turned towards him and frowned a sad smile, she was about to do the worst thing she had to do. Break his heart "I…I'm sorry Jack. I've already got a boyfriend."

Jack's face turned form hopeful to a shattered man. His eyes faced the floor. His once shining, hopeful eyes now filled with despair.

Maddie continued "H…his name is John. We've been going out for a year. I…I'm sorry." She walked inside her dorm and left a shattered and broken Jack standing outside.

Jack walked away a sad man and Maddie went inside and fell to the floor in tears. She didn't want to do that. She really didn't. But she already had a boyfriend and she loved him. She liked Jack, but she didn't know what to do.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Days passed and neither Jack nor Maddie talked to each other. Jack wanted to talk to Maddie, but every time she saw him, she ran in the other direction.

Jack had started to respect the fact that Maddie just wanted to be friends. Yet he was confused. He thought she liked him. She sure acted like it.

On that Wednesday the ghost club was once again held, though there was one member missing, Maddie. Jack just thought that she was doing what she did all week, avoid him. Yet he wanted to talk to her really bad.

"Hey Vlad," Jack called "Have you seen Maddie?"

"No, not since last week." Vlad answered "Why?"

"Just wondering." Jack answered. But in truth he was really worried about her. He usually saw her around the hallway, but today, she was nowhere to be found.

Jack got up "I'll be back soon." He stated and walked out the door

He walked in a fast pace over towards her dorm. On his way there he saw somebody familiar. It was Harri. He walked up to her "Hey Harri."

"Hey Jack!" Harri greeted

"Have you seen Maddie today?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. I've been too busy to go to the dorm." Harri answered "Why?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Jack stated "Not even in the hallways."

Harri looked confused "Well, she did say she was going to be late, but that's because she woke up late. She never skips any of her classes, she loves them too much."

"Well something must be up."

"Well, if I see her," Harri started "I'll tell her that you were looking for her."

"Thanks Harri."

Harri walked off and Jack stood there. He waited till he couldn't see her anymore and ran off towards the dorms.

He ran all the way there. Not even stopping for a breather. When he got towards the building and inside, he slowed down. He finally got up towards her door and knocked on it.

"Um… who is it?" a girl's voice inside said, it was Maddie's

"It's Jack." Jack answered

There was silence before the door opened and Maddie flung herself onto Jack, crying. Jack was confused.

"Maddie, wh…what's wrong?"

Maddie didn't answer right away. She then muttered something totally incomprehensible into his chest.

"What did you say?"

Another mumble…

"Maddie I can't understand what you're saying."

She looked up at him "John broke up with me."

"Oh, Maddie, I'm so sorry." Jack stated in half remorse, half happiness. He didn't want her to be upset, but yet he wanted to be with her.

"I thought he loved me." She instantly started to cry all over again.

"Shh, it's okay." He started to rub her back "Don't cry."

Maddie started to calm down a little. She sniffled and broke the embrace. She wiped her nose and then spoke up "Um, why don't you come inside."

"Um, okay." Jack walked inside and looked around. Everything was so neat and more decorated compared to his dorm room.

"Um, nice room" Jack complimented, not knowing what to really say.

"Thanks, I guess."

There was silence for a few minutes. There were tons of posters and pictures on the wall. There was a side for Maddie and a side for Harri. There was a merging section with things they both liked or pictures with both of them.

"Nice pictures." Jack complimented

"Thanks."

There was silence once again. He looked at the pictures on Maddie's side and noticed a picture. It was her and another guy that looked her age. It took a while for him to realize who it was. Then Jack did something that only a moron would do "Hey, is this your ex?"

Maddie stopped in her tracks and started crying again. Jack jumped to her side and tried to console her. He instantly knew that he had made a mistake. After a few moments she went back to her regular state and let go of the embrace.

"Um, yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Maddie stated "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Jack answered

"Now, if only I could find my jacket." Maddie stated

Jack turned around and saw her jacket on the floor. He picked it up and started walking towards her. "Hey Maddie I found your jacket."

Maddie spun around and came face to face with him. They were only inches apart. Both of their hearts started racing as they stared at each other.

Then it happened. Both of the faces started coming together till their lips brushed up against one another's, unknown to both of them that their future had just been set.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: AWWWWWW! I loved writing this chapter!!! Sorry it took so long to update!! But was worth the wait? Huh? Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990

BTW, read my new Christmas one-shot hopefully coming out on Christmas!! So look out for that:D


End file.
